The present invention relates to novel benzylidenecyanoacetate compounds and a novel method for making benzylidenecyanoacetates.
Various benzylidenecyanoacetate compounds have been described in the literature such as ethyl benzylidenecyanoacetate, methyl benzylidenecyanoacetate, n-butyl benzylidenecyanoacetate, n-hexyl benzylidenecyanoacetate, cyclohexyl benzylidenecyanoacetate, 2-ethylhexyl benzylidenecyanoacetate and benzyl ester benzylidenecyanoacetate (see Gilath et al, J. Appl. Poly Sci., 14, 1491 (1970)). However, all of the described benzylidenecyanoacetates are solid at room temperature limiting their usefulness in liquid compositions. It is noted that 2-ethylhexyl benzylidenecyanoacetate has a reported melting point of 27.5.degree. C., but the phase change within a typical room temperature range of 20-30.degree. C. also causes difficulty in using 2-ethylhexyl benzylidenecyanoacetate in liquid compositions. A need exists for benzylidenecyanoacetates that are liquid throughout typical room temperature ranges.
A need also exists for a synthetic method for benzylidenecyanoacetates that is more amenable to larger scale production.